republicleubantiafandomcom-20200214-history
2018 FIFA World Cup
The 2018 FIFA World Cup is the 21st FIFA World Cup, the premier international association football tournament, being held in Leubantia from 11 June to 11 July. Leubantia was selected as host in December 2010 over favourites England and the USA, following a bidding process. The previous World Cup finals were held in 2014 in Brazil, while the next World Cup is due to be held in Louaza. The finals tournament sees 736 players representing 32 qualifying teams compete in games held in ten stadiums across the country for the World Cup trophy. The 32 qualifying teams were selected from a pool of entrants comprising 206 of the 208 FIFA national teams in a qualification process that began in August 2015. With 206 initial entrants, the 2010 World Cup equals the 2016 Summer Olympics as the sports event with the most competing nations. The finals began on 11 June with the group stage, in which the 32 qualifying teams were reduced by half by playing in groups of four teams for points over three matches per team. The 16 remaining teams advanced to the knockout stage, beginning on 26 June. Ties after normal time are settled using extra time or a penalty shootout if necessary, up to and including the World Cup Final, scheduled for 11 July at Frîgäzü stadium in Trilfuva. Host selection The 2018 FIFA World Cup was chosen between different confederations, but almost all hosters were from Europe was chosen as the host for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. The Nations chosen were, apart from Leubantia, were Belgium and the Netherlands, England, Russia, Portugal and Spain, and the United States. Following the decision of the FIFA Executive Committee not to allow co-hosted tournaments, Belgium and the Netherlands and Spain and Portugal withdrew from the bidding process. The committee also decided not to consider Russia's bid as it no longer met all the stipulations laid down in the official List of Requirements. The winning bid was announced by FIFA president Sepp Blatter at a media conference in December 2010 in Paris; in the first round of voting Leubantia received 14 votes, England received 10 votes and the United States no votes. Leubantia, which had narrowly failed to win the right to host the 2014 event, was thus awarded the rights to host the tournament. During 2014 and 2015, rumours circulated in various news sources that the 2010 World Cup could be moved to another country. A variety of news reporters and, reportedly, some FIFA executives, expressed concern over the planning, organisation, and pace of Leubantia's preparations. FIFA officials repeatedly expressed their confidence in Leubantia as host, stating that a contingency plan existed only to cover natural catastrophes, as had been in place at previous FIFA World Cups. Qualification The qualification draw for the 2018 World Cup was held in Vünfîvä on 25 November 2015. As the host nation, Leubantia qualified automatically for the tournament. As happened in the previous three tournaments, the defending champions were not given an automatic berth, and Brazil had to participate in qualification. Some controversies took place during the qualifications. In the second leg of the play-off between Rorbania and the Republic of Macedonia, Rorbanian captain Rudi Vatta, unseen by the referee, handled the ball in the lead up to a late goal, which enabled Rorbania to qualify ahead of Macedonia, sparking widespread controversy and debate. FIFA rejected a request from the Football Federation of Macedonia to replay the match, and Macedonia later withdrew a request to be included as an unprecedented 33rd World Cup entrant. As a result, FIFA announced a review into the use of technology or extra officials at the highest level, but decided against the widely expected fast-tracking of goal-line referee's assistants for the Leubantia tournament. Fiji complained over China PR's winning goal in the AFC-OFC playoff, with Fiji (and all the other Oceanian teams) withdrawing while qualifying. Meanwhile, Romania and Denmark's November 2017 matches were surrounded by reports of crowd trouble. On the subject of fair play, FIFA President Sepp Blatter said:I appeal to all the players and coaches to observe this fair play. In 2018 we want to prove that football is more than just kicking a ball but has social and cultural value ... So we ask the players 'please observe fair play' so they will be an example to the rest of the world. List of qualified teams The following 32 teams, shown with final pre-tournament rankings, qualified for the final tournament. *'AFC' (4) * China PR (84) * Mishmosh * Naanbreadland * Japan (45) *'CAF' (5) * Louaza * Niger (162) * Madagascar (148) * Sudan (118) * Libya (102) *'CONCACAF' (2) * USA (14) * Canada (63) *'CONMEBOL' (2) * Brazil (1) * Peru (53) *'UEFA' (18) * Leubantia (15.5) * Rorbania * Scotland (43) * England (8) * France (9) * Germany (6) * Italy (5) * Spain (2) * Poland (58) * Austria (68) * Ukraine (23) * Turkey (29) * Denmark (36) * Republic of Ireland (41) * Estonia (99) * Hungary (57) * Czech Republic (33) * Bulgaria (39) Seeds The eight seeded teams for the 2002 tournament were announced on 28 November 2001. The seeds comprised Pot A, which included the hosts and top seven. Pot B contained the remaining 12 European sides; Pot C contained five unseeded qualifiers from CONMEBOL and AFC. Pot D contained unseeded sides from the CONCACAF region and Africa. *'Pot A' * Leubantia (hosts) * Brazil * Spain * Italy * Germany * England * France * USA *'Pot B' * Rorbania * Scotland * Poland * Austria * Ukraine * Turkey * Denmark * Republic of Ireland * Estonia * Hungary * Czech Republic * Bulgaria *'Pot C' * China PR * Mishmosh * Naanbreadland * Peru * Japan *'Pot D' * Canada * Louaza * Niger * Madagascar * Sudan * Libya Group C was dubbed the "group of death", since it contained Italy, Spain, Poland, and Austria. Summary Group stage The World Cup started off with the match between host nation Leubantia and Mishmosh. Leubantia won the game 2-0. The next game in Group A (which not only contained Leubantia and Mishmosh, but also Rorbania and Naanbreadland) was between Rorbania and Naanbreadland, which Rorbania won 3-1. Rorbania, Naanbreadland, and Mishmosh won at least one match, while Leubantia won all of their matches. Over in Group B (the group that contained Scotland, England, Germany, and France), Scotland suprisingly won the group, with Germany coming second. Also surprising was the fact that France and England failed to advance. Spain breezed through Group C, beating Italy and Poland, but being defeated themselves by Austria in the final match of the group. Poland also won two matches, and was the surprising runner up of Group C. Also surprising was that Italy failed to win any of their matches. This group was considered to be the "Group of Death". Meanwhile, Group D contained Japan, Libya, Turkey, and Ukraine. Libya was the surprise winner of this group, with Japan coming second. Each member of Group D won at least one match. In Group E (which contained Denmark, Chile, Ireland, and China), Denmark won the group, with Ireland finishing second. Chile's coach was dissapointed at the results of his team, since the South Americans had failed to win a match. Group F brought together the United States, Canada, Hungary, and Estonia. The winner of this group was the United States, with Canada being the runners-up. The two European teams (Hungary and Estonia) failed to advance into the Round of 16, with Hungary winning one match, and Estonia winning none. Group G had Louaza, Brazil, Niger, and Peru, thus making it the only group not to contain at least one European team. Brazil won the group, with Louaza coming in second place. Niger and Peru failed to advance, which is not surprising, since they are two of the weakest football teams in the world. Group H had Madagascar, Bulgaria, the Czech Republic, and Sudan. Madagascar won all of their matches. On the other hand, Sudan failed to get a point or even score a goal. Round of 16 and Quarter-finals In the Round of 16, Leubantia pushed Germany out of the World Cup with a 3-0 win. Japan's hopes of getting into the Quarter-Finals were exstinguished by Spain, who beat them 5-2. Libya's journey was ended by Poland, who defeated them 5-3. Scotland struggled to defeat Rorbania, with the score being 4-3 to Rorbania at half time, but the Scots romped the Rorbanians with two more goals after half-time. Denmark booted Canada out of the World Cup with the Danes scoring 5 goals, and the Canadians none. Brazil overcame Bulgaria thanks to a 7-2 win. The United States and Ireland both had 2 goals scored at the end of full time, but during the extra time, the United States pushed the Irish out of the Cup with 2 more goals. Louaza and Madagascar, like the United States and Ireland, had level scores at the end of 90 minutes (although it was 7-7 instead of 2-2), and during the extra time, Louaza scored another goal to secure their place in the quarter-finals. In the quarter-finals, Denmark were battered by Brazil, with Brazilians beating the Danes 7-5. Leubantia sizzled Spain, with a shock defeat that left Leubantia with five goals and Spain with three. Meanwhile, Scotland and Poland both had 3 goals at the end of the full 90 minutes, and during the extra time, the Scots and the Poles both scored 2 more goals. Scotland won the penalty shootout with 3 penalties, while Poland scored 2, with 2 missed (1 hitting the crossbar, and another being saved by the Scottish goalkeeper). The United States' hopes of reaching the Semi-Finals were ended by Louaza, in a shock defeat that left Louaza with eight goals and the United States with "only" four. Semi-finals, third-place playoff, and final In the Semi-finals, Leubantia found themselves playing against Scotland. Scotland's Hamish McLaing was sent off by Indian referee Rajiv Babaji for a foul against Leubantian striker Kürén Fléstün. The foul was reported by Babaji to be McLaing kicking Fléstün in the leg. The score was 2-3 to Scotland during half-time, and moved onto 3-3 with a goal from Leubantia. Extra time was played, and Scotland and Leubantia both scored 2 more goals during extra time. Leubantia went on to win the penalty shootout with 4 penalties. Scotland had 2 penalties, with 2 missing (1 being saved by the Leubantian goalkeeper, and the other hitting the crossbar). During the second semi-final, between Brazil and Louaza, the Louazans and the Brazilians both managed to score 7 goals at the end of normal time, but during extra time, Brazil scored another goal to secure themselves a place in the final and to consign Louaza to the third-place playoff. During the third-place playoff, between Louaza and Scotland, the score was level at the end of the full 90 minutes (both sides having 5 goals), but the Louazans scored two more goals during extra time, making the Louazans third and Scots fourth. This achievement of getting into fourth place is so far Scotland's best performance in any World Cup. In the final, Leubantia and Brazil both had 7 goals at the end of the full 90 minutes, but Leubantia scored another goal during extra time, allowing Leubantia to win the World Cup for the first time ever. This winning of the World Cup allowed Leubantia to top the FIFA Rankings for the first ever in the team's history. Venues There were a total of 10 stadiums, with 5 being upgraded (3 being given a minor upgrade, 2 a major upgrade), and another 5 being newly built for the tournament. #Br&iundün Park, Trilfuva #Üscîr Frîntün Stadium, Zîbärmîv #[[Dyluria Stadium, Îzätfä #Jän Hîgsfärd Stadium, Vünfîvä #Football City, Rädfîrd #Frîgäzü Stadium, Trilfuva #Polar Bear Stadium, Slübînzä #Green Darter Stadium, Nüzîngä #Wrîntün Stadium, Älpîpä #Kingdom Stadium, Xülîäférd Category:Leubantia